


Team of Mischief

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Halloween, He Mistakes Liquid Nitrogen for Water, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Liquid Nitrogen, Loki & Stephen Strange Friendly Rivalry, Loki is Fine, Loki is a good person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is Traumatized, Stephen Strange is Annoyed, The Last Chapter Basically Just An Accident, Tony Stark is So Done, Whump, sam wilson is an idiot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Loki adalah Dewa Keisengan, Penipu, dan Kekacauan.Shuri, Peter, dan Scott adalah warga bumi yang entah bagaimana bisa menyaingi keisengannya.Atau, 5 kali prank mereka berakhir sukses, dan 1 di mana Loki dan Scott hampir mati.***LAST CHAPTER: LOKI AND SCOTT





	1. Phase 01: Anthony Stark

("Kau merekam?"

"Untuk kebutuhan riset!"

.  
.  
.

"HAPUS REKAMANNYA!")

Scott dan Peter terbahak bersamaan ketika rekaman pendek itu selesai. Shuri menyeringai di samping laptopnya.

"Aku memang menurut dan menghapus rekamannya dari perekamku, tapi dia tidak bilang soal back-up di tempat lain," ujarnya.

"Dia pintar, tapi kurang licik. Orang yang bisa melawan orang licik adalah sesamanya," ucap Loki sambil mengangkat bahu.

Shuri menatapnya. "Kau menganggapku licik?"

"Yah, bukannya tidak benar," sahut Loki. "Aku jadi punya dorongan kuat untuk mengisengi anggota Avengers yang lainnya. Oh, apa aku pernah menceritakan saat aku dan Thor masih berumur 8 tahun? Aku mencoba membaca di taman, tapi ia terus menggangguku, jadi aku mengubah diriku menjadi ular dan membiarkannya mengangkatku sebelum aku berubah kembali dan menusuknya. Katakan saja, aku bisa membaca dengan tenang sepanjang sisa hari itu."

"Whew," hembus Scott, "Selera humor para dewa benar-benar tidak patut dicontoh."

"Aku ingin mengisengi Mr. Stark," celetuk Peter. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi bukan yang berbahaya. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bingung. Masalahnya, aku tidak pandai bohong."

Loki mengamati anak itu. "Siapa bilang kalau iseng harus bohong? Ada beberapa cara ain yang bisa kita pakai. Sejujurnya, aku punya ide untuk mengejutkan Stark. Mau dengar?" Melihat ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk, ia menjelaskan rencananya, yang sebenarnya cukup simpel.

Peter ber-oh dengan penuh semangat setelah Loki selesai. "Itu ide yang bagus! Aku punya tambahan. Mr. Stark awalnya akan menganggap dirinya berhalusinasi dan kemungkinan besar akan bertanya pada orang lain yang ada di ruangan yang sama. Harus salah satu dari kita, tentunya. Jadi bagusnya Shuri sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan anggota lain sebentar dan Scott duduk di dalam. Setelah itu, kita masuk!"

"Tambahan bagus," puji Loki. "Esok, bangunlah pagi-pagi. Lang, kau harus fokus supaya tidak tertawa."

Scott mengernyit tersinggung. "Aku lebih mudah bohong justru kalau aku mengantuk."

"Sesukamu saja. Shuri, apa kau punya pengalihan yang bagus?"

Shuri menepuk laptopnya. "T'Challa di sini bisa membuat mereka teralih sebentar."

"Bagus. Misi pertama kita, target: Anthony!"

***

Tony Stark turun dari laboratoriumnya untuk mengambil kopi. Beberapa upgrade yang ia lakukan benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Begitu melangkah memasuki area dapur, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Aneh, biasanya ada saja beberapa Avengers yang nongkrong di dapur. Kali ini, dapur itu hanya dijarah oleh Scott yang berjongkok di depan kulkas dengan kepala miring.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya, memastikan bekas pencuri itu tidak gila.

"Mencari jus kotak dan kotak jus," jawab Scott, membuat Tony semakin meragukan kewarasan pria itu.

"Ke mana yang lain?"

"Di ruang tengah. Shuri bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Huh, ya sudah. Coba minggir sebentar, aku mau lihat apa masih ada permen atau apalah di situ," suruh Tony. Scott mendengus dan melangkah menuju kabinet, memutuskan untuk makan sereal.

Dua set langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan. Dari pola suaranya, sudah pasti Peter.

"Pagi, Mr. Stark!" Sapa Peter sambil menjengukkan kepala ke sisi kiri Tony. Tony mengangguk, tidak benar-benar awas bahwa anak itu menyapanya.

"Hai, Mr. Stark!" Sapa Peter, dari sebelah kanannya. Tony menjawab asal sebelum terdiam di tempatnya, masih di depan kulkas. Ia menoleh ke kanan, melihat wajah anak magangnya, dan ke kiri, melihat wajah yang sama.

Mendadak ia menyesal tidak tidur empat hari. Ia berhalusinasi.

"Hei, Thumbelina," panggilnya, menuai gumaman setengah hati dari Scott yang masih menyuap sereal dengan malas. "Ini hanya penglihatanku atau hanya ada dua Peter?"

Sebelum Scott sempat menjawab, kedua Peter itu berseru bersamaan, "Apa maksudmu, Mr. Stark?!"

Dengan putus asa, Tony menoleh ke arah Scott yang memandangnya seakan ia menumbuhkan ekor. "Dude, kau tidak tidur berapa hari? Kenapa bisa ada dua Peter di sini?"

Tony berkedip. Yang benar saja. Ia melangkah pelan keluar dari dapur, masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Kemudian sebuah jawaban muncul di kepalanya. Ia mendongak.

"FRIDAY, siapa saja yang sekarang berada di dapur?"

"Peter, Mr. Lang, dan salah satu dari Mr. Odinson bersaudara."

Di dapur, tepat setelah Loki menutup ventilasi dan lenyap dari dapur, terdengar suara familier meneriaki namanya dari lorong dapur. Sambil terkekeh, ia mengubah dirinya menjadi kucing dan menyelinap melewati ventilasi udara.

Mengingat detail percakapan mereka semalam, ia membatin 'misi kedua. Target: Agen Barton'.


	2. Phase 02: Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tentang Clint, Ventilasi, dan laba-laba sebesar tarantula. Tunggu. Itu terdengar aneh. Dan mengerikan. Tapi itu bukan tarantula. APA ITU?!

"Nanti aku bisa kabur lewat ventilasi, aku tidak mau kabur lewat jendela," kata Loki. 

"Boleh juga. Tapi ada kemungkinan kau bakal ketemu Clint ... Barton. Hawkeye. Ah, terserah," ucap Shuri. 

Scott menyengir. "Kenapa tidak sekalian isengi dia saja? Maksudku, mungkin agak terburu-buru, tapi timing-nya pas."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya sang pangeran. 

"Itu ventilasi. Paling masuk akal ya berubah jadi hewan kecil yang ia benci," sahut Peter.

"Hewan apa yang paling ditakuti Barton?" 

Peter berpikir sejenak. "Laba-laba," ucapnya yakin. Loki mengangguk.

"I see. Kalau begitu, aku punya rencana. Untuk seseorang yang takut laba-laba, apa laba-laba pelompat akan membuatnya kena serangan jantung?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli soal korbanmu?" Tanya Scott.

"Sejak negara api menyerang," Loki mengedikkan bahu. Peter dan Shuri terbahak bersamaan.

"Kau mengutip meme? Serius? Astaga," desis Shuri di antara tawanya. Loki menyeringai.

Peter menahan napasnya beberapa detik untuk menghentikan tawanya, namun gagal begitu ia menghembuskan napasnya disertai tawa selanjutnya. "Tidak. Itu tidak akan membahayakan asal kau tidak langsung melompat ke wajahnya. Kita beruntung FRIDAY punya akses ke seluruh inchi bangunan, termasuk ventilasi."

"Oke, sempurna."

"Langsung ke rencana selanjutnya?"

***

Well, sejauh ini lancar, meskipun kucing itu belum bertemu siapa-siapa di ventilasi. Telinga kucing itu berkedut dan langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mendengar pergerakan dari belokan. 

"Whups," dan kucing itu berubah menjadi seekor laba-laba. 'Auh, delapan kaki,' keluh Loki, berjalan (merangkak?) menuju Clint. 

Pemanah itu sedang menyelip di ventilasi menuju ke kamar Sam, kemungkinan besar untuk alasan yang sama dengan Loki sekarang. Mm-hmm, sempurna. Mereka akan berpapasan. 

Clint membelok mengikuti alur ventilasi dan bertatapan wajah ke wajah dengan seekor laba-laba pelompat sebesar tarantula. Keduanya terdiam di tempat. Yang satu karena tertarik menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, dan yang satu lagi masih memulihkan diri dari syok. 

"AAAHHHH!!!" Yup, itu dia. Jika mengikuti rencana, Loki harusnya keluar dari sana setelah Clint berteriak. Tapi Dewa Iseng mana yang mengikuti peraturan? Well, pastinya bukan dia. Loki bergerak mendekati Clint dan memutari tubuhnya -- dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk menyentuh tangan si pemanah dengan kaki-kakinya, meskipun hanya sekilas -- dan menghilang keluar dari lubang ventilasi, menemui Peter dan Shuri yang menyambutnya di bawah. Ia berubah menjadi wujud Aesir-nya dan melompat ringan ke lantai. 

"Dapat rekaman kameranya?" Tanyanya pada Shuri, yang mengangguk antusias dan mengangkat tangannya yang dililit gelang Kimoyo. Sudah pasti di situlah file rekamannya disimpan. 

"Kita ke kamarku dulu. Aku punya rencana akhir yang bagus, aku baru dapat ide ini barusan. Spider-Boy, panggilkan Scott," suruh Shuri. Tanpa repot-repot berpindah sesenti pun, Peter memutar kepalanya ke arah dapur dan berteriak.

"SCOTT! SINI!" 

Scott, yang sudah selesai makan (seharusnya dia hanya pura-pura makan, tapi memutuskan untuk sarapan saja sekalian), menjengukkan kepala dari ambang pintu dapur. "Oit?" Balasnya. 

"Menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan viral jika kita jadikan semua rekaman ini jadi satu video?" Tanya Shuri. 

Tanpa repot menghitung, Scott menyahut, "Seratus persen, aku bilang. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau menonton video penuh kebodohan para Avengers?"

"J. Jonah Jameson?" Usul Peter. Scott mengernyit. 

"Huh, benar juga. Tapi, itu menurunkan persentasinya jadi 99.9 persen. Aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Oke, sip."

"Sebenarnya, kalau kalian mau membantu, aku ingin membalas dendam pada seseorang," sela Loki. 

"Oh, tentu. Siapa?" Tanya Shuri. 

"Si penyihir kelas dua itu," balas Loki.

"Wanda?!" Seru Peter, tersinggung.

Loki menggeleng. "Strange. Dan dia sulit diurus karena kuakui, sebagai rakyat bumi, dia cukup kuat. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengandalkan sihirku."

"Oh," ucap Peter, "Jadi kau butuh bantuan kami?"

"Ya, terutama Lang. Shuri, apa kau masih punya campuran benang transparan untuk webshooter Peter itu? Iya? Bagus. Sekarang, begini rencananya...."

Ketiga warga bumi itu mendengarkan rancangan Loki dengan seksama, kemudian saling pandang dan menyeringai.

"Kelihatannya chapter depan akan jadi lebih menarik dari yang ini," gumam Scott, mengundang tatapan tajam. "Apa? Aku salah omong?"

"Kau barusan membuat joke 'penghancur dinding keempat'. Kau kan tahu, kita tidak boleh melakukannya di gedung Avengers. Sejauh ini, cuma Deadpool yang berani melakukannya terus menerus," tuduh Shuri. 

"Oh, geez, santai, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Sekarang- WHOA!" Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ubin di bawah Scott menghilang dan ia jatuh, diiringi bunyi ubin lain di lantai bawah yang membuka untuk terus menjatuhkannya.

"Aand, there he goes," ucap Peter sambil menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Kita ke kamar Shuri dulu, yuk, sambil menunggunya kembali. Aku mau sarapan sandwich selai di sana -- ada yang mau?"

"Yah, boleh," balas Loki. Ia dan putri Wakanda berjalan meninggalkan Peter yang kembali ke dapur. 

***

Scott baru kembali malamnya, mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh sampai ke garasi bawah dan FRIDAY menolak mengaktifkan lift untuknya. Ia terpaksa naik tangga darurat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balik sekolah langsung nulis-- Matakuuuu ;A;
> 
> MAAF PENDEK HUWAAA FIRST DAYS OF SCHOOL ARE HECTIC, I'M SORRYYYY ;A;
> 
> B-btw, aku baru nyadar ada yg nge-bookmark ini. Meskipun aku ga kenal kamu, aku bener-bener berterima kasih. Sankyuu ;w;


	3. Phase 03: Dr. Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange bingung. Tidak ada aura sihir, tapi barang-barang di kamarnya dan di perpustakaan bertingkah aneh -- begitu juga Cloak of Levitation miliknya. Apa yang terjadi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF LAMAAA ;A; A-alasannya klise sih....  
> Sekolahku lagi hectic dan aku kena writeblock.  
> Maafffffff  
> Udah lama ga update, pas update pendek, itu aku ;w;

Dr. Stephen Strange bukanlah orang yang benar-benar serius, dia membuat lawakan atau mengagetkan orang dengan sihirnya setiap waktu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia senang melihat barang-barang di kamarnya bertingkah aneh. Yah, biasanya juga sudah aneh, tapi seaneh apapun, dia tidak pernah membuat salah satu furniturnya lenyap dari kamarnya. 

Insting pertamanya mengatakan bahwa pelakunya sudah pasti Loki, tapi ia tidak mengenali aura seidr Loki di kamarnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat barang lenyap? Wanda? Tapi Stephen hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan gadis irtu. Satu-satunya tersangka yang tepat memang Loki, tapi buktinya tidak ada. 

Ia menghela napas. Ada baiknya kalau ia langsung menanyakannya pada Dewa Iseng itu sendiri. Sore-sore begini, ia pasti ada di perpustakaan (yang sebenarnya baru ditambahkan Tony bulan lalu karena kebanyakan anggota tidak secanggih dirinya). Stephen baru hendak keluar ruangan ketika Levi (jubahnya) menariknya kembali ke dalam.

"Dengar," katanya, "Aku harus ke atas. Kalau kau mau tinggal di sini, ya tinggal saja." Ia melepas jubah itu dari bajunya dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Levi yang seandainya bisa berbicara, pasti sudah akan meneriaki pemiliknya itu. 

Kerah Levi memutar ke belakang, seakan menoleh, ke arah tempat kosong di mana nakas Stephen sebelumnya berada -- dan sebenarnya masih berada di sana. Levi melayang ke tempat itu dan berdiam diri di sana. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan kalau tuannya tidak berada di sini saat itu terjadi, Levi akan terus siaga!

Poof!

Nakas itu kembali, mengejutkan Levi yang melayang tepat di atasnya. Baiklah, itu aneh. Tapi, nakasnya tidak dipasangi jampi-jampi atau semacamnya. Levi tahu itu, dia sudah lama berteman dengan sihir bahkan sebelum manusia ada. 

Jubah merah itu bisa merasakan aura seseorang di kamar pemiliknya. Samar, tapi ada. Sayangnya tidak terlacak olehnya. 

Baiklah, pokoknya, dia akan terus berjaga di kamar, sambil menunggu tuannya kembali.

***

Stephen membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan cepat melewati lemari-lemari buku tinggi yang membuat perpustakaan itu seperti kota dengan gedung-gedung. Di bagian belakang tempat di mana diletakkan meja panjang dan tempat duduk, Loki sedang membaca. Ia duduk di atas meja, sementara tumpukan bukunya diletakkan di dua bangku yang terpisah. 

"Loki," sapa Stephen. Loki hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas tanpa mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya. 

"Kau sejak kapan di sini?"

"Dari pagi," jawab sang dewa sambil membalik halaman. "Dan aku belum membuat masalah sama sekali," tambahnya.

Stephen mendengus. "Kau tahu, itu justru menambah kecurigaanku. Bagaimana kau tahu aku mencarimu karena aku mencurigaimu?"

Loki mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa lagi?" Balasnya.

"Aku hanya mengecek. Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak membuat masalah."

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" Akhirnya, Loki mendongak, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. 

"Yep," jawab Stephen singkat. 

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" 

"Mm-hmm ... anggap saja permintaan maaf karena mencurigaiku tanpa alasan."

"Brengsek," gerutu sang dokter. Loki tertawa.

"Ya, ya, itu aku."

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu," tandas Stephen dan ia meninggalkan Loki tanpa menunggu jawabannya. 

"Oh, ho...?"

***

"Levi-? Apa yang terjadi?!" Isi kamarnya jelas-jelas tidak normal. Tempat tidur seukuran sepatu, lemari seukuran buku, dan Levi mengecil sehingga ia lebih terlihat seperti sehelai carikan kain merah, sedang bergumul dengan sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Stephen berlari menghampiri, namun tepat pada saat itu, sebuah piringan kecil terlempar dari balik Levi dan melekatkan diri ke lengannya. Inti piringan itu berkedip dan dalam sekejap mata, ia terduduk di lantai, dengan perabotan kamarnya menjulang di atasnya. 

Tunggu. 

Itu tidak benar. 

Ia mengecil?!

"Levi!"

Jubahnya itu berhenti bergulat dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia ganggu -- Scott Lang.

"Lang?!"

"Whoops."

***

-flashback-

Rencananya berjalan lancar. Pada awalnya. 'Bom' pengecil buatan Shuri bekerja dengan baik, mengecilkan suatu benda dan benda itu akan kembali nornal dalam waktu lima menit. Sampai jubah itu menyadari apa yang terjadi jauh lebih cepat daripada pemiliknya. 

Begitu nakas itu kembali ke ukurannya semula, jubah itu mengelilinginya dan menemukan Scott, berdiri di bawah tempat tidur. Jubah itu mengenalinya dan menerkamnya seperti kucing menerkam kecoa.

"Wow wow! Jubah baik, jubah baik," rapalnya, menghindari ujung jubah itu. Ia melemparkan piringan lain ke arah jubah itu, yang dihindarinya dan justru mengenai lemari. 

Whew. Kacau. 

Setelah bergumul beberapa saat, Scott berhasil menempelkan satu piringan ke permukaan Levi dan ia mengecil. Tanpa memperdulikan ukurannya yang sekarang seperti sapu tangan, Levi terus berusaha menyerang Scott. Sampai Stephen kembali ke kamarnya, dan hal yang lebih kacau terjadi. 

-flashback end-

***

"Lang, kau rupanya yang melakukan semua ini," suara Dr. Strange terdengar berbahaya. Ia tidak suka jika barang-barangnya dikacaukan. 

"O-keeee ... maaf, efeknya akan bertahan selama lima menit, maksimal. Jadi, umm, aku langsung pergi saja, bye-bye- WHUP-!" Sebuah portal muncul di bawah Scott dan menjatuhkannya. Stephen menghela napas. Lang tidak punya dendam apa-apa dengannya, jadi semua ini pasti direncanakan Loki. 

Ia mengatur portalnya sehingga Scott akan jatuh ke basement gedung dan meminta FRIDAY untuk menonaktifkan lift ke atas khusus untuk Ant-Man. 

"Maaf, Levi. Aku pikir kau tadi hanya menggangguku," ucapnya pada jubahnya, yang sedari tadi berpose layaknya seorang bos yang kecewa dan marah pada anak buahnya. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kau berusaha memperingatkanku bahwa Lang masih di sini. Tapi yang sudah ya sudahlah."

***

Ketika Scott kembali ke kamar Shuri tiga jam kemudian setelah menaiki tangga, ia menemukan Shuri, Peter, dan Loki yang menonton rekaman CCTV di kamar Strange. 

"Hayo," ucap Shuri ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Scott, "Kau dijatuhkan ke mana?"

"Basement," sahut Scott lelah. 

"Itu tadi dianggap prank gagal tidak, sih? Maksudku, ya sukses, tapi...," Peter berkata ragu-ragu.

Loki menyeringai, "Karena kali ini aku yang membuat rencana, aku bilang ini sukses besar. Tapi," ia mengangkat satu jari sebagai isyarat memperingatkan, "Ia tidak sekalem yang lain. Ia pasti akan membalas nanti, jadi kalian tidak usah dekat-dekat dia untuk sementara."

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Peter, cemas.

"Nah," Loki berkata seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak akan kena masalah."

Boy, ia akan tahu bahwa ia salah.


	4. Phase 04: Bucky Barnes (both victim and new member of the team) and Poor Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tidak seseram semua orang sangka.
> 
> Sebaliknya, malahan. 
> 
> Dan dengan itu, kita sambut, Bucky Barnes: anggota baru ToM!
> 
> Atau ketika ToM menemukan cara untuk membuat bingung dua orang sekaligus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya lagi writeblock + bingung tapi yah, go with the flow aja dah

Bucky Barnes adalah mantan tentara pembela Amerika bersama Steve Rogers. 

Bucky Barnes adalah mantan mata-mata dan asasin mematikan. 

Dan Bucky Barnes hari itu kehilangan tangan besinya. 

"Steve," panggilnya, "Kau ada melihat tanganku tidak?"

"Tergantung. Yang prostetik atau yang alami?" Sahut Steve. Bucky mendengus.

"Tidak usah melucu. Kau garing."

"Whew. Tidak, tidak lihat. Bukannya kau selalu memakainya?"

"Tidak selalu," jawab Bucky sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kemarin malam aku lepas dan paginya sudah hilang. Yang pasti, orang yang mengambil belum keluar dari gedung. Kalau sudah, aku pasti diperingatkan."

"Kalau begitu, pasti ada yang iseng," duga Steve. 

Bucky menghela napas. "Ya sudah, biar kucari pelakunya. Enak saja dia memainkan tangan orang."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, trims," balas Bucky sambil lalu, melangkah keluar dari dapur. Sambil berjalan, ia berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara melacak pelaku pencurian? Tunggu- 

"FRIDAY," panggilnya seraya mendongak ke arah langit-langit di mana ia yakin AI itu sedang mengawasi seluruh isi gedung.

"Ya, Tuan Barnes?" Ia meringis mendengar panggilan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa meyakinkan sebuah AI untuk memanggilnya Bucky, bukan?

"Apa kau punya rekaman kamera di kamarku kemarin malam, sekitar jam dua belas malam sampai jam lima pagi?" 

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi aku tidak punya akses ke kamar tidur. Aku punya akses ke luar setiap kamar saja," jawab FRIDAY. Bucky mengernyit. 

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan lorong di depan kamar?"

"... Diretas, Tuan," suara FRIDAY terdengar lelah.

Bucky mendengus. Sudah pasti Shuri, kalau begitu. Anak itu baik, hanya kadang menyebalkan. Kemudian, kesadaran menghantam Bucky. Shuri pernah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini, ia sering berkumpul di kamar dengan Scott, Peter, dan Loki. Bencana berjalan, singkatnya. Dan kenapa bencana berjalan ini menginginkan tangannya?

Tepat setelah pikiran itu lenyap dari kepalanya, ia mendengar sebuah suara familier berteriak dari arah gym. Terlonjak, ia spontan meraih ke penyimpan pistolnya dan berlari ke asal suara.

Sam Wilson, codename Falcon, berdiri tegang di sudut gym, menghindari sesuatu yang merayap di lantai layaknya laba-laba. Laba-laba dengan tubuh panjang. Atau tepatnya, laba-laba yang ternyata adalah tangan Bucky yang jari-jarinya bergerak sendiri. 

"Sial. Shuri!" Teriak Bucky, tidak tahu apakah Shuri sadar akan panggilannya atau tidak. Tapi ia yakin, putri Wakanda itu pasti mengawasi, karena sedetik setelahnya, jari-jari prostetiknya berhenti dan lengan besi itu jatuh berdenting ke lantai. 

Sam dan Bucky sama-sama terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, sebelum Bucky tertawa keras-keras, membuat Sam terlonjak. 

"Woi, ah, malah diketawain! Hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung!" Teriaknya, sementara Bucky, yang masih tertawa, berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan memungut lengannya. Ia mengecek keadaan prostetik vibranium itu sebelum memasangnya kembali dan mencoba menggerakkan jarinya. Semuanya berfungsi dengan normal. 

"Tenang saja," suara Shuri bergema dari langit-langit, "Program 'jari laba-laba' sudah ku-nonaktifkan. Tanganmu baik-baik saja."

Bucky mengacungkan jempol ke arah kamera untuk memberitahu bahwa semuanya berfungsi dengan baik dan menoleh ke arah Sam. 

"Jadi, Wilson, sepanik apa kau sampai tidak bisa membedakan lenganku dengan laba-laba?" Oloknya. Sam terlihat tersinggung. 

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau juga bakal kaget setengah mampus melihat benda aneh itu merayap di lantai."

"Mm-hmm ... aku rasa aku akan meminta rekamannya dari Shuri nanti."

"Barnes, jangan kau berani-berani...."

"Berani, kok."

"Yakin? Kau mantan tentara melawan aku, super soldier."

"... Aku yakin kau tadi menyebutnya super solder."

"Sini kau, cacing!"

"HIIH. JANGAN MELEMPARKAN LENGANMU-- BARNES!"

***

"Hey, Princess. Aku mau minta file rekaman tadi pagi di gym."

"Oh? Senang melihat partnermu ketakutan?"

"Bahagia, malah."

"Ahaha~! Kalau begitu, biar ku-copy ke handphone-mu. Sini sini!"

"Oh, Shuri, apa kau punya rencana membuat keisengan seperti ini lagi?"

"Hmm ... mungkin? Kebanyakan hal yang kami lakukan, idenya berasal dari Loki atau Peter. Aku dan Scott hanya membantu sebisanya. Kenapa?"

"Yah, kalau kalian ada rencana ingin mengisengi Sam lagi, bisakah kalian memberitahuku sebelum melakukannya?"

"Bukan masalah buatku. Oh! Tapi kenapa kau tidak sekaligus masuk ke tim dan mengusulkan sendiri idemu?"

"Hmm, ide bagus. Kalau begitu, boleh. Aku punya dua target yang ingin kucoba."

"Huh. Sam dan...?"

"Steve."

"Ehh, Steve Rogers di-prank! Kenapa tidak? Baik, kalau begitu, kau secara resmi masuk ke tim!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omong-omong, aku mau minta maaf lagi. Aku baru nyadar kalau aku sering melenceng dari topik pas nulis. Misalnya fic ini, sekarang malah jadi kayak character-centric daripada prankfic. Untuk itu aku minta maaf ;w; please bear with me


	5. Phase 05 - Halloween Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN CHAPTER. NOT THAT WE ARE NEAR HALLOWEEN BUT--
> 
> OKAY JUST GO AHEAD AND READ

Sam mengernyit lebih dalam dan menarik beberapa bajunya, kemudian melemparkannya ke balik punggungnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak menyimpan kaus kakinya sejauh ini. Biasanya, kaus kaki tipis kesukaannya itu selalu ada di bawah tempat tidur, atau di kusen jendela, atau bahkan di pegangan pintu -- tapi tidak pernah ada di lemarinya.

"FRIDAY," panggilnya setelah melemparkan sehelai t-shirt terakhir di dalam lemari.

"Ya, Sam? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Jawab AI itu dengan suara yang terlalu ceria untuk pagi hari.

"Err, apa kau tahu ke mana kaus kakiku pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Ah," untuk sejenak, FRIDAY terdengar menyesal, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

Sam menghela napas. Kalau FRIDAY tidak tahu ke mana kaus kaki itu pergi, siapa lagi yang bisa tahu?

Hmm. Tunggu. Apa yang Tony katakan dua malam yang lalu, ketika hampir seluruh tim berkumpul di ruang utama?

***

_"Karena sebentar lagi Halloween, aku rasa akan menyenangkan kalau kita melakukannya dengan cara tradisional," ujar Tony, menarik perhatian sebagian besar orang yang hadir._

_"Apa biasanya tidak tradisional buatmu, Stark?" Goda Loki. Sebagai Dewa Iseng, ia tahu soal perayaan-perayaan tertentu di bumi, terutama April Mop dan Halloween._

_"Sejujurnya, biasanya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan tanggal. Tapi Peter dan Shuri yang meminta," sahut Tony dengan santai. Loki mengangkat sebelah alis namun tetap diam._

_Nebula menatap skeptis ke sekeliling ruangan. Kelihatannya yang tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Tony hanyalah gadis itu dan Thor. "Apa itu Halloween?" Tanyanya, dengan pengucapan tepat meskipun baru saja mendengar kata itu._

_"Halloween sebenarnya adalah perayaan untuk hari panen, namun beberapa negara menumbuhkan budaya untuk mengenakan kostum dan menakut-nakuti orang lain untuk mendapat permen," Peter yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara._

_"Kenapa?" Jelas Nebula tidak mengerti inti dari perayaan itu._

_"Yah, pokoknya, kita hanya akan senang-senang saja. Kau boleh berpakaian seperti siapapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi, aku ada usul supaya Halloween pertama di gedung ini berbeda dari perayaan yang biasanya." Peter menyengir ke sekeliling ruangan, mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dan waspada dari berbagai arah._

_"Dan, ide apa itu?" Pancing Loki._

_"Kita harus bertingkah seperti orang yang kostumnya kita pakai! Contohnya, aku akan pakai kostum Spider-Man, artinya aku harus bersikap sepertinya! Tidak setiap waktu, tentu saja, hanya sekedar akting singkat setiap beberapa waktu," jelas Peter bersemangat, didukung dengan gumaman persetujuan dari Shuri._

_Sam mendengus, "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk berpakaian sebagai Spider-Boy, aku tidak mau berpakaian seperti orang lain selain Falcon."_

_Peter memprotes, "Itu hanya contoh! Kita tidak boleh memakai kostum milik sendiri!" Pernyataan itu menuai beberapa protes dan erangan dari berbagai sudut._

_"Ah," ucap Loki, kembali dengan ekspresi berpikirnya yang otomatis membuat semua orang waspada. Loki sudah terbukti tidak berbahaya lagi, tapi kadang ide-idenya bisa membuat kacau satu negara kalau mau. "Aku setuju. Aku sudah punya rencana aku akan jadi apa."_

_Tony mendengus, "Mudah buatmu, kau shape-shifter. Kau bisa saja berubah jadi kucing."_

_"Bukankah kau bilang tadi, kita akan pakai cara lama? Aku tidak akan pakai sihir untuk pakaiannya, tapi aku tetap punya rencana," balas Loki._

_"Oke! Akting harus dimulai seminggu sebelum Halloween. Akting boleh dilakukan diam-diam agar semakin in-character, tapi tidak boleh melarang FRIDAY untuk merekam. Shuri akan menyatukan rekamannya dan kita bisa menontonnya malam setelah Halloween! Bagi yang melakukan akting diam-diam, harus mengatakan siapa mereka sebelum menonton rekamannya," kata Peter bersemangat, mendaftar peraturan yang sudah dirancangnya bersama dengan Wanda dan Shuri._

_"Oh, ya, siapa yang mau ikut? Kalau ada yang tidak ingin, tidak masalah. Mereka bisa menonton dari pinggir," tambah Shuri. Beberapa tangan terangkat. Yang ingin ikut adalah Loki, Bucky, Scott, Tony, Peter, Natasha (whew), Sam, Shuri dan ... Levi? Semuanya menatap heran ke arah jubah itu, termasuk pemiliknya, namun kerah jubah itu menyentak ke atas seakan mengangkat bahu._

_"Dia yang ikut, aku tidak," cetus Stephen, diikuti anggukan Shuri dan Peter._

_Semuanya lalu membubarkan diri dan beranjak ke kamar masing-masing._

_Sam, yang termasuk salah satu dari yang terakhir pergi, sempat melihat Bucky dan Loki dihampiri oleh Levi dan mulai mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum pintu lift menutup._

_Itu tidak menenangkan._

_***_

Kemungkinan besar, ketiga makhluk tersebut bekerja sama dalam suatu proyek, entah apa. Namun yang tahu kaus kaki kesukaannya dan bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan olehnya yang notabenenya mantan tentara, hanya mereka bertiga. Natasha bisa, namun bekas mata-mata itu sudah mengatakan perannya sebagai seorang hybrid manusia naga. Jadi, coret.

Berarti sekarang, ia harus menemukan salah satu dari anggota trio itu. 

Beranjak berdiri, Sam keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan- oh. 

Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Loki, yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding, menunduk dengan fokus terarah pada buku di pegangannya. Itu tidak aneh. Seluruh anggota mengaku pernah melihat dewa itu membaca dengan santainya di tempat-tempat aneh -- di langit-langit, di basement, bahkan bersandar di celah antara kulkas dan dinding. 

Yang aneh adalah Levi, yang melilit longgar tubuh Loki seperti tudung pencuri -- atau penjelajah. Warna merahnya berkontras dengan kulit pucat Loki serta bajunya yang gelap dan berornamen hijau. 

"Loki," sembur Sam tanpa sempat berpikir. Dewa itu tersentak dari aktivitasnya dan mendongak, mata hijaunya lebar, jelas-jelas terkejut. Menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya hanyalah Sam, tubuhnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Ya?" Sahutnya, menutup bukunya dengan jari jempol diselipkan di batas akhir ia membaca. Kerah Levi menegak, seakan ikut mendongak, namun Sam mengabaikannya.

Berpikir sejenak, Sam memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan soal barangnya yang hilang. Itu akan terdengar konyol kalau ternyata bukan Loki yang mengambil.

"Ada apa dengan jubah itu?" Tanyanya, mengedikkan kepala ke arah Levi, yang, meskipun tak punya mata, ia yakin sedang menatapnya kesal. Loki terkekeh.

"Aku meminjamnya untuk melengkapi kostumku. Strange tidak begitu senang, tapi aku berjanji untuk mengganggunya dengan kawanan Blob lagi selama sebulan, dan ia menerimanya," jawab Loki, seakan apa yang dikatakannya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. 

Sedetik setelahnya barulah Sam sadar bahwa pakaian Loki bukanlah setelan jas hitam ataupun pakaian Asgardnya, melainkan sebuah kaus lengan panjang hitam yang ditutupi rompi kelabu gelap dengan aksen hijau di sana-sini. Di pinggangnya terlilit beberapa _utility belt_ ramping berwarna hitam dan hijau dengan gesper keemasan. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan dewa itu terlihat seperti karakter dari game RPG.

"Huh, tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi kau jadi apa? Bajunya bagus, tapi intinya samar," tanya Sam, benar-benar penasaran. 

Dengan seringai, Loki menyahut, "Pencuri, tentu saja."

Nah, loh, batin Sam, mencoba sabar. "Apa yang sudah kau curi sejauh ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada netral. Loki terkekeh lagi, kemudian dia tersenyum dan matanya melebar, persis seperti mata Peter jika sangat menginginkan sesuatu. 

"Kenapa, kau pikir, seorang pencuri harus memberitahumu apa yang ia curi?"

"Salah satu barangku ada yang hilang."

"Hmm ... kalau begitu, langkah yang tepat untuk mencurigaiku! Sayangnya, sejauh ini aku hanya mencuri emas dan perak," ujar Loki dengan nada seperti bersenandung. Menyebalkan. Sam baru membuka mulut ketika Loki meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sebelum menghilang diiringi kepulan kabut hijau.

Tepat setelahnya, Bucky membelok di tikungan sambil merutuk dan hanya memiliki satu lengan. 

"Hey, ke mana lenganmu yang satu lagi?" Tanya Sam. 

"Hilang! Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan lengan?!" Bentak Bucky. 

"Wow. Memang menakjubkan," komentar Sam, "Say, apakah lenganmu ada aksen emas atau peraknya?"

Bucky mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu? Bagian persendiannya memang diwarnai emas oleh Shuri, tapi itu bukan emas."

"Hrm," gumam Sam. "Kemungkinan besar lenganmu diambil Loki. Dia jadi pencuri untuk Halloween."

Bucky terdiam. "Huh," cetusnya singkat sebelum melangkah cepat ke arah lift, jelas akan sibuk dalam pengejaran. Sam melambai sambil lalu dan memikirkan masalahnya sendiri.

Kalau Loki berniat menyusahkan penghuni gedung dengan mencuri benda-benda kepunyaan mereka, ia akan berusaha menghentikannya. Atau paling tidak, menolong mereka yang menjadi korban, karena setelah dipikir-pikir, agak mustahil memberhentikan Loki kalau pikirannya sudah bulat. 

Baiklah. Whatever it takes. 

Lagipula, siapa tahu ia akan menemukan kaus kakinya sepanjang perjalanannya.

***

Keesokan harinya, Peter dan Steve sama-sama muncul dengan panik di ruang utama di mana Sam dan Clint sedang berduel dalam Mario Kart. Kedua orang itu menoleh dari game mereka ke arah dua manusia super yang kebingungan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sam. 

"Perisaiku hilang," jawab Steve, diiringi oleh 'webshooter-ku lenyap' dari Peter. Sam berkedip sekali dan meletakkan konsolnya di lantai.

Kedua benda yang hilang itu sama-sama ada aksen peraknya meskipun hanya setitik. Loki memang iseng, tapi ia tidak benar-benar jahat. Dan ciri orang iseng adalah mereka akan meletakkan barang yang mereka ambil di tempat yang luar biasa aneh, tapi terlihat, untuk mendapatkan reaksi. Tentunya Loki mengira Steve dan Peter akan berusaha mencari ke seluruh gedung dulu sebelum panik, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. 

"Hmm, ke mana saja kalian sudah mencari?" Tanyanya sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. 

"Gym, laboratorium Peter, laboratorium Tony, dapur, kamar masing-masing, perpustakaan, dan ruang senjata," ujar Steve, mendaftar dengan jarinya.

"Aha," Sam menjentikkan jarinya, "Coba ruang rapat. Sebentar lagi kita akan ada rapat, bukan?" Steve mengangguk dan ia serta Peter berlari kembali ke lift. Setelah beberapa saat, Sam memutuskan untuk mengikuti.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruang rapat, di mana Tony Stark sedang berdiri di atas salah satu kursi rapat, memandang ke langit-langit. Ketiga orang yang baru datang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Di langit-langit itu, perisai Kapten Amerika, helm Iron Man, dan webshooter Spider-Man terlekat bersama dengan jaring laba-laba. 

Sam menelengkan kepala. Luar biasa. Ia menonton ketika Steve berusaha melepas jaring perekatnya, namun gagal hingga akhirnya Peter harus menggunakan campuran kimia khusus yang melelehkan jaringnya. Perisai, helm, dan webshooter itu jatuh berkelontang ke lantai, diikuti ringisan Tony ketika ia memungut barang miliknya.

"Sam," panggil FRIDAY mendadak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi, um, armormu dilakban ke dinding garasi dan aku baru tahu setelah loop yang digunakan padaku putus." Sam mendongak, terkejut, begitu pula dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"Sial," ia menggumam sekilas sambil melesat keluar, mengambil lift dan menuju lantai paling bawah -- garasi. 

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, armor Falcon miliknya menyambutnya, dilapisi selotip di seluruh permukaannya ke dinding. Posisi armornya diatur sehingga terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menari balet. Sam menghela napas. Luar biasa.

Namun, ketika FRIDAY menyalakan lampu, Sam mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Di atas armornya, tertulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam: BIRB COSTUME. 

Kostum burung.

Ha ha, lucu sekali. 

Sam memungut sebuah spidol yang tergeletak di lantai, dan melemparkannya ke dinding untuk melampiaskan emosi. 

Lift berdenting dan Tony dan Steve melangkah keluar. Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi, Steve terlihat sedikit bersalah dan Tony merapatkan bibirnya untuk menahan tawa -- dan tidak berhasil sedikit pun.

***

Pada malam Halloween, semua Avengers berkumpul lagi di ruang utama. 

Scott mengenakan kostum konyol yang berbentuk seperti semut peluru besar. Tapi, meskipun konyol, kostum itu dibuat hingga ke detail-detail terkecil, membuatnya memang terlihat mengerikan -- di samping konyol. Selama seminggu ke belakang, ia sering berakting mencuri gula batu atau kue-kue milik anggota lainnya.

Tony memakai kostum paling sederhana, jubah lab dan beberapa aksesori, dan mengaku sedang menjadi Frankenstein ("Seingatku, itu nama profesornya," celetuk Loki). Ia tidak perlu berakting, secara ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium.

Peter berpakaian dan menjadi Darth Vader, meskipun ia hanya memakai helmnya hanya selama lima menit pertama karena panas. Aktingnya? Tentu saja mengutip kata-kata Darth Vader sepanjang waktu.

Natasha, seperti yang sudah ia singgung, menjadi hybrid manusia-naga yang ia dapat desainnya dari sebuah buku fantasi. Aktingnya tak banyak, tapi ia sering mengutip berbagai fakta fiksi tentang naga.

Sam berpakaian seperti Heimdall, yang mana pakaiannya benar-benar diapresiasi oleh Loki dan sang penjaga gerbang itu sendiri. Ia hanya sempat berakting sedikit, terutama sejak ia terlibat kasus-kasus pencurian di gedung Avengers. Namun jika ada waktu, dia biasanya mengutip kalimat yang dikatakan Heimdall, atau berdiri di bawah lampu sorot -- yang akurat, meskipun konyol.

Shuri, yang terlambat datang, mengagetkan semuanya ketika ia melompat dari ventilasi dan mendarat dengan suara keras. Ia mengenakan kostum Spider-Man, mengagetkan beberapa orang ("Jadi itu kenapa ocehannya semakin tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini," gumam Stephen) dan mulai bermonolog ala Spider-Man, membuat Peter memprotesnya dengan wajah merah.

Dan, tiga 'kontestan' terakhir, Loki, Bucky, dan Levi, berkumpul bertiga di salah satu sisi ruangan. Yang memakai kostum lengkap hanya Loki. Bucky sendiri hanya mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa, namun ditambah tudung cokelat. 

Sebelum semuanya sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Loki melangkah maju dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih perhatian. 

"Baiik ... sebelum mulai, ada baiknya aku mengakui dulu ke mana perginya benda-benda kalian yang menghilang secara misterius serta beberapa keisengan yang aku dan Levi lakukan. James di sana hanya membantu sedikit, tiga perempatnya salah aku dan jubah ini," ujarnya memulai.

"Yang pertama, Stormbreaker. Aku menyembunyikannya di perpustakaan lantai tujuh, dan kuberi mantra sederhana yang mencegahnya untuk datang padamu. Tentunya tidak permanen, aku akan melepasnya nanti. Yang kedua, beberapa buku sihir milik Strange, aku sembunyikan di kantung dimensiku yang akan kukembalikan nanti," ia berhenti untuk menarik napas, namun justru Bucky yang melanjutkan.

"Lenganku, yang aku bilang hilang kemarin, sebenarnya hanya kuletakkan di lemari prostetik di laboratorium Peter. Aku hanya ingin menipu kalian saja. Lalu, aku juga yang mengambilkan perisai Steve dari kamarnya untuk direkatkan oleh Loki."

"Baju-baju yang hilang hanya kami tukar pemiliknya. Kalian bisa membawa baju-baju yang bukan milik kalian nanti dan menukarnya di bawah, atau terserah kalian saja enaknya bagaimana."

Loki mengangkat telunjuknya, "Soal kostum burung itu, itu sspenuhnya salah Levi. Dia juga yang menuliskan entah apalah itu di atasnya, karena itu kalian tidak menemukan sidik jari di manapun. Dan juga, Peter, hewan pink yang terus-menerus mendecit di laboratoriummu itu nanti akan kukembalikan ke tempat asalnya."

Selama beberapa detik, semuanya terdiam, sebelum secara bersamaan mengatakan atau menyerukan pendapat masing-masing.

"Pantas saja-"

"Tapi itu hewan apa-?"

"Itu Blob."

"Jadi itu kenapa ada sweater Iron Man di lemariku-"

"Ya, lalu ke mana kaus kakiku-?!"

"Oh, ya, Wilson, soal kaus kakimu," celetuk Loki. Sam menoleh. "Aku dan Levi mungkin atau mungkin tidak sengaja membuatnya tersangkut di puncak gedung, dan kami tidak bisa mengambilnya."

Mata Sam melebar, dan ia segera menghabur ke lift. Tak lama kemudian, dari jendela, mereka bisa melihat Falcon terbang menuju ke ujung gedung.

Sam Wilson, mantan tentara, Falcon, anggota Avengers, susah-susah terbang ke puncak sebuah pencakar langit demi sepasang kaus kaki.

***

"Pantas saja ada beberapa berita di internet tentang sepasang kaus kaki di puncak gedung Avengers," gerutu Tony, memancing tawa dari segala arah.

Yah, pokoknya, Happy Halloween!


	6. Phase 06 - Loki and Scott, Accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS NOT A PRANK-FIC. IT'S JUST AN ACCIDENT THAT ALMOST KILL SCOTT
> 
> I'm sorry but i have no idea to write a prank-fic that will ends up almost kill both Loki and Scott, so ... yeah ... sorry....

"Mr. Stark, kenapa ini ada di sini?" Tanya Peter, mengangkat sebuah tangki kecil berlabel 'Akua' berisi air jernih -- tapi dari baunya, jelas bukan air minum. Tony, yang sebelumnya sibuk mengotak-atik nanotech-nya, menoleh dan mengernyit.

"Itu nitrogen cair, Pete. Letakkan saja di situ -- tidak, tunggu, letakkan di kabinet luar, biar nanti kubuang. Aku lupa kenapa ada nitrogen di sini," ujarnya, menggumamkan kalimat terakhir pada dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan Peter yang memutar matanya.

Sang bukan-anak-hanya-anak-magangnya-Tony-Stark itu menurut dan keluar dari laboratorium, hendak meletakkan tangki itu di kabinet tempat barang-barang tak terpakai diletakkan ketika ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Ia meletakkan tangki nitrogen itu di depan kabinet dan berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Konyolnya, telepon itu datang dari Thor, yang sedang mengetes cara menggunakan 'benda-kotak-berisi-burung-gagak-pengirim-pesan' dan Peter berani bersumpah ia mendengar Loki mendengus dari seberang sambungan. 

Setelah meyakinkan Dewa Petir untuk mengajarinya soal ponsel nanti malam, Peter kembali ke laboratorium untuk meneliti Iron Spider dan meng-upgrade-nya sedikit, melupakan soal nitrogen cair yang masih terletak di lantai.

***

Sam berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa tahu ke mana ia pergi. Yang jelas, ia tahu kalau yang ia jalani adalah lantai terlarang bagi Avengers kecuali Tony, Peter, Bruce, Rhodey, dan Pepper. Tapi sejauh ini, FRIDAY tidak memperingatkannya dan sejauh itu pula, yang ia lihat hanyalah dinding dan lorong. Tidak ada ruangan yang mungkin berisi rahasia atau laboratorium pribadinya Stark. 

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, setelah beberapa bulan sejak pertama kali Avengers tinggal di gedung itu, Tony menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya memblokir lantai pribadinya hanya dengan sistem keamanan dan FRIDAY. Natasha, Clint, dan Bucky bisa meretas kode override-nya (meskipun Bucky tidak pernah mencoba, tapi Tony yakin dia mampu). Loki dan Stephen bisa berteleportasi seenak dengkul ke sana, dan Vision bisa menembus dinding. Akhirnya, Tony membuat teknologi yang membuat laboratorium itu terlihat seperti dinding dari luar dan menyertakan kejutan listrik untuk Loki kalau dia tetap memaksa masuk. 

Sam berhenti dan berjongkok, mengambil tangki Akua yang tergeletak di lantai dan menciumnya. Baunya agak berbeda, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar aneh. Tony punya kebiasaan untuk mengambil satu atau dua tangki air seperti ini untuk ia minum kalau ia sedang ada proyek besar yang akan memakan waktu. Yang Sam temukan pasti tak sengaja dikeluarkan atau terlupa oleh si mekanik.

Ia kembali ke lift dan meletakkan tangki itu di kabinet di dapur bersama dengan tangki air lainnya. Ia lalu beranjak ke depan kulkas dan membuka sekaleng soda ketika Loki dan Scott berjalan bersamaan memasuki dapur, berbicara dengan santai -- Scott bercerita tentang perjalanan hidupnya sementara Loki menceritakan tentang berbagai jenis hewan magis setelah Scott bercerita mengenai semut raksasa yang dipelihara Cassie. Di belakang mereka, Peter berbicara dengan penuh semamgat pada Tony, yang hanya tersenyum mendengarkan.

Sam menyengir sambil menyesap sodanya. Hanya Peter dan Rhodey yang bisa memaksa Tony untuk keluar dari laboratorium sumpeknya. 

"Jadi, Mr. Stark, aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa menambahkan beberapa hal lain seperti semacam alat kecil yang bisa membuat penampilanku saru dengan keadan di sekelilingku, bagus untuk stealth mission! Juga mungkin semacam pelacak kecil berbentuk laba-laba -- kau tahu, untuk mempertahankan tema -- yang bisa menempel di pakaian penjahat kalau mereka berhasil kabur. Selain itu-- oh! Mr. Wilson, Sir, selamat sore! Apa masih ada soda lagi di kulkas?" Racau Peter. 

Sam mengedikkan bahu dan meraih satu kaleng lagi, melemparkannya ke arah Peter yang menangkapnya dengan sigap, kemudian menempelkan permukaan kaleng yang dingin itu ke pipinya sebelum membukanya dan meneguknya dengan riang. 

Loki meraih gelas dan mengambil tangki air dari kabinet. 

"Lang, kau mau air?" Tanyanya pada Scott yang mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dari laci di bawah oven. Sambil lalu, bekas pencuri itu mengangguk dan Loki menuang air ke satu gelas lagi dan meletakkan tangkinya ke tempatnya semula. Dewa Iseng itu menyerahkan gelas yang isinya lebih sedikit pada Scott, yang menerimanya dan membuka bungkus keripiknya sebelum meneguk airnya. 

Loki menyesap air di gelasnya dan seketika sadar ada yang salah. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan sebelum ia tahu, tangannya berubah biru. Dengan ngeri, ia tahu apa yang barusan diminumnya, dan itu bukanlah air. Sementara Tony, Peter, dan Sam masih terdiam karena kaget, Loki menoleh dengan cepat dan berusaha memperingatkan Scott. "Lang! Jangan diminum--"

\-- terlambat.

Scott meneguk air di gelasnya dan matanya melebar. Kemudian ia terbatuk dan jatuh berlutut di lantai. Sedetik kemudian tiga manusia lain berlutut di sekitarnya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kami meminum cairan kimia!" Teriak Loki, ikut berlutut di samping Scott. "Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya dengan tubuh ini!"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tanya Peter dengan panik. Loki menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. 

"Beri ia minum air putih yang benar-benar air. Itu akan menahan efeknya sebentar sampai aku bisa memakai wujud Aesirku lagi," ujarnya, masih dengan mata tertutup, memfokuskan pikirannya pada seidr yang bergulung di dalam dadanya. 

Sam dan Tony sama-sama berdiri. Kemudian setelah Sam yang geraknya lebih cepat mengambil gelas, Tony berjongkok kembali, mengecek denyut nadi Scott. Sam membuka kabinet, memastikan tangki air yang diambilnya adalah yang benar-benar berisi air dan menyerahkannya pada Tony yang meminumkannya pada Scott perlahan-lahan.

Sementara itu, Loki, yang masih berdiri tegak di samping mereka, berusaha menarik seidrnya ke arahnya. Ia menatap tangannya, telapaknya sudah berubah menjadi wujud Aesirnya, namun karena sisa tubuhnya terasa dingin, ia yakin ia masih sebagian besar biru -- tapi telapak tangan sudah cukup.

"Loki! Dia tak sadarkan diri- apapun yang kau perbuat, cepatlah!" Seru Tony. 

Loki berjongkok dan mendorong Sam ke pinggir untuk memberi ruang, menimbulkan dengusan protes dari bekas tentara itu, yang ia abaikan sama sekali. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya kedua tangannya ke atas perut Scott dan mendorong seidrnya keluar. 

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang terjadi. Semuanya menunggu dengan tegang, Tony sudah siap memanggil FRIDAY untuk menyiapkan ruang medik kapan saja diperlukan. Loki menutup mata dan mengerutkan kening dalam fokusnya. 

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kepulan asap putih terhembus keluar dari mulut Scott yang terbuka, beriringan dengan hembusan napasnya, diikuti beberapa kepulan asap putih lain. 

Melihat yang lainnya bingung dan agak panik, Loki cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Aku mengubah nitrogennya menjadi uap -- atau gas, terserah -- dan mendorongnya keluar dari mulutnya. Akan berbahaya kalau aku mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk cair dan menbuatnya tersedak -- nitrogennya akan kembali ke tubuhnya lagi."

Tiga orang lainnya mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Loki mengeluarkan nitrogen dari sistem tubuh Scott. Selama ia mengerahkan seidrnya, kulitnya berubah menjadi kulit Aesirnya lagi, namun ia tidak begitu menyadarinya di samping perubahan suhu tubuhnya. 

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya dan terduduk ke belakang, kelelahan. "Sebagian besar sudah kupompa keluar. Sisanya bisa kalian tangani sendiri. Aku kehabisan tenaga," jelasnya. 

"Ah, aku akan membawanya ke medik. Peter, kalau bisa, tolong panggilkan Bruce," sahut Sam cepat. Ia menaikkan Scott ke punggungnya dengan bantuan Tony dan berjalan cepat keluar menuju lift, sementara Peter berlari ke arah sebaliknya sambil memanggil FRIDAY.

Loki berdiri dengan bertumpu pada ujung meja, hanya untuk meleset dan jatuh terduduk, lagi. Mengerang, dia berbaring sejenak di lantai sampai ia merasa ia bisa berdiri tanpa goyah. 

Ia berjalan menuju kabinet dan menuang segelas air putih sebelum menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan cepat. 

Belum lagi ia meletakkan gelasnya di wastafel, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya turun drastis, dan ketika ia melihat tangannya, kulitnya berubah sial. 

Dengan emosi, ia membanting gelasnya ke wastafel. 

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA- DEMI JENGGOT ODIN!"

***

Scott bergidik ketika terbangun di ruang medik dan diceritai oleh Peter tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau minum air dari tangki semacam itu lagi," sumpahnya, membuat Peter tertawa pahit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSS, MULTICHAPTER PERTAMAKU. SELESAI. AKHIRNYA. WHOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Udah lama sebenernya pengen bikin prank fic. Kemaren ada yang udah jadi tapi kehapus (hiks ;A;).
> 
> SCOTT ITU ANGGOTA MUDA AVENGERS JANGAN DEBAT AKU.
> 
> Btw ini multichapter fic pertama yg aku buat, maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang ... entahlah, pokoknya, sowwy kalau tidak memuaskan. 
> 
> Chapter 2 diusahakan dipost besok. DIUSAHAKAN. Hari pertama sekolah dan kami udah dikasih 2 tugas. Gud. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading *wave hand frantically* see you!


End file.
